Druidism
Traditionally, Druids are groups of people who have achieved a great connection with the world around them. This is done via their extreme heart elements; a Druid is the only known way to achieve a Heart Element of complete darkness or light, without being driven insane or being destroyed by their own volatile hearts. This is achieved through a great deal of training, meditation and discipline and most importantly, via their connection to the Master Heart of the world. By associating onself directly with the Master Heart, one may be able to balance themselves through inward cognition. There are many seperate tribes of Druids, all with their own unique culture; many of which have adapted an isolated society, such as the Darkage, although there are exceptions to this rule. Lifestyle Every sect of Druidic culture has their own rules of thinking. However, it is generally agreed upon that a Druid's main drive is to keep a balance between their humanity and the natural forces around them. Thus, historically, Druids are known to become mediators for the Master Heart, when the acts of Humanity has endangered it. If Humanity fails to listen, Druids have no other choice but to force them to listen. Because of this, Druids are highly respected and feared for their abilities, whenever they choose to appear within civilization, though this is a rare occurance, as they prefer to distance themselves from civilization. Instead, they prefer to live within nature alone, surving on the earth's energys itself. Druidic Magick Druids communicate with the Master Heart and the world around them through a strong heart and a genetic abnormality present within the body. What this abnormality is unknown, but Druidic talent is passed from parents to child and occasionally through a lucky roll of the genetic dice by non-druidic parents. However, there's two methods via which a Druid connects with nature, which is decided by the Heart Element of the Druid. Dark Heart Sects such as Darkage, which are composed of those with a completely dark heart, manipulate nature via communicating with the physical emodiment of the Heart. This results in them being able to perform observable actions within nature, such as sprouting vines from barren ground below. Light Heart Sects made up of Light Hearts take on a much more mystic approach to nature. Instead of communicating directly with the heart of nature, they will communicate by 'mind-melding' with the essence of the heart, creating a deep connection. Being connected to a heart allows them to know everything there could be to know about one's heart. This can be used to take on the form of whosever heart the Druid is connected with. Known Sects Druids and their communities are extremely rare, even more so than Master-Grade Keyblade users; this is due to the nature of their heart. Even rarer so is information regarding Druidic Sects. The following are the only known sects and their related information. Darkage Tribe Darkage druids are located so far north, that the small polar ice cap their tribe exists on is missing on almost all maps. This suits the Darkage druids just fine, as they have a very traditional view of Druidic culture. They are seen as the 'enforcers' of Druidic culture, being so far as to exile or even kill those who break their laws. It is very rare to see a Darkage Druid outside their home, as they only ever leave if nature is endangered somewhere around the world. Due to their isolationist views, Darkage's population tends to be small in nature and they pass their abilities onto the next generation. They are a purely Dark alligned Druid sect, causing a great fear of their abilities among outsiders. Traditionally, all members of Darkage Druidism can be identified by the title of "D". Though the explanation behind this is only known to the Chieftan of the Tribe. Category:Druids